Syo Kurusu
|color = #EA6175 |font-color = white |profile ="An egocentric, stylish person." |kanji name = 来栖 翔（くるす しょう） |romaji name = Kurusu Shou |aka = Syo-chan (翔ちゃん), Ochibi (オチビ), Syonosuke (翔ノ助) |age-game = 15(UN☆PS♪/R), 16 (SS), 17 (D/AS), 18 (ASAS) |age-anime = 15~16 (Season 1), 17~18 (Season 2), 20+ (Season 3) |birthday = June 9 |height = 161 cm (5' 3") |weight = 52 kg (115 lb) |gender = Male |blood type = O |horoscope = Gemini |relatives = Unnamed Parents Kaoru Kurusu (younger twin brother) |class = |specialty = Violin |track = Idol |roommate = Shinomiya Natsuki |original = Playable |fandisk = Playable |music = Playable |debut = Playable |allstar = Playable |music2 = Playable |songs = 13 |units = With With S Class With Natsuki Shinomiya With Ai Mikaze , Natsuki Shinomiya With Ai Mikaze, Masato Hijirikawa With Otoya Ittoki, Cecil Aijima, Masato Hijirikawa With Ren Jinguji, Cecil Aijima With Otoya Ittoki (Unofficial) |anime debut = Ep.1 |game debut = April |seiyuu = Shimono Hiro (下野 紘) Minase Inori (水瀬 いのり) (child) (anime) |Name = Syo Kurusu|instrument = Violin|allstaras = Playable|music3 = Playable}} Syo Kurusu (来栖 翔, Kurusu Shou) is a student of Saotome Academy, sorted into S Class. He is a member of ST☆RISH and the twin brother of Kaoru Kurusu. He is voiced by Hiro Shimono (下野 紘, Shimono Hiro). Appearance Syo is a short boy with blond hair that is parted to the right, shaded with pink, and he keeps the bangs out of his eyes with red bobby pins. His eyes are blue, but in the anime, his irises are black. His ears are pierced, and he paints his nails with black nail polish. He is probably the most uniquely dressed character in the series. This is because he usually wears much different clothing than the normal uniform. He wears a hat most of the time to make himself look taller. He is described as a "stylish" person, and is also recognized as being very "cute". However he hates it when people call him that. Personality Syo has a lot of energy and has an upbeat personality. At times, he can be very hot-headed and a bit defensive, especially when it comes to him being teased about his height. When Syo was a child, he was hospitalized often due to his heart condition and cursed the body he was given. He was told that he would only live to the age of 12. Even though Syo was told this, he stayed lively, and even beat his odds by living longer than his life expectancy and is still living strong. Due to his heart problem, Syo had a great desire to make himself and his body stronger, so he eventually took up karate and is on-par with his idol, Ryuya Hyuga. History In the game, he actually suffers from a heart condition, to the point that he will collapse if he overexerts himself or if he gets too excited. Because of this condition, his physique is rather weak. After seeing Ryuya Hyuga on TV, he is motivated to become an idol despite his heart condition and highly idolizes the man, who has become his teacher in the S Class. Also, it is revealed that Syo has a younger twin brother, Kaoru. His twin can be very overprotective of him, swearing that he will always be the one to protect and look after him despite being the younger twin. In the game, he stated that their mother is an orchestra conductor who works mostly overseas and their father is a stylist in Shining Agency. In the anime, Syo is a childhood friend of Natsuki Shinomiya, who caused his phobia of heights by chasing him with a net to the top of a tower, nearly causing him to fall to his death had he not grabbed him. Syo often competed in violin competitions against Natsuki. He used to live in France with Natsuki Shinomiya. Plot Game See here: Kurusu Syo/Game. Anime See here: Kurusu Syo/Anime. Manga See here: Kurusu Syo/Manga. Song Chronology |track1title = オレサマ愛歌（ロンド） |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = 無限のトリニティ |track1info = (with |3=Tokiya}} and |3=Ren}}) |track1lyricist = Bee’ |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = Welcome to UTA☆PRI world!! |track1info = (with |3=Otoya}}, |3=Masato}}, |3=Natsuki}}, |3=Tokiya}}, and |3=Ren}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |track1title = コズミックRUNNER |track1lyricist = Bee’ |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = 熱情SERENADE |track1info = (with |3=Tokiya}} and |3=Ren}}) |track1lyricist = Bee’ |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Mori Haruki }} |3=Natsuki}} & |3=Syo}} |image = DUETDRAMA-NS.jpg |datereleased = December 22, 2010 |colorbg = |track1title = GO!×2ジェットコースター |track1info = (with |3=Natsuki}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = マジLOVE1000% |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2title = 未来地図 |track2info = (as ST☆RISH) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Nakayama Masato |track2arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = 男気全開Go! Fight!! |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei |track2title = Changing our Song! |track2lyricist = RUCCA |track2composer = Fujita Junpei |track2arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |3=Ai}} & |3=Natsuki}} & |3=Syo}} |image = UNITDRAMA-ANS.jpg |datereleased = November 11, 2011 |colorbg = |track1title = Triangle Beat |track1info = (with |3=Ai}} and |3=Natsuki}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = RAINBOW☆DREAM |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |3=Ai}} & |3=Masato}} & |3=Syo}} |image = SHUFFLEUNIT-AMS.jpg |datereleased = December 12, 2012 |colorbg = |track1title = Beautiful Love |track1info = (with |3=Ai}} and |3=Masato}}) |track1lyricist = RUCCA |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = マジLOVE2000% |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Iwahashi Seima |track2title = 夢追人へのSymphony |track2info = (as ST☆RISH) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Nakayama Masato |track2arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = TRUE WING |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei |track2title = CHALLENGE! |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Fujita Junpei |track2arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = 天下無敵の忍び道 |track1info = (with |3=Otoya}}, |3=Cecil}}, and |3=Masato}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Evan Call }} |track1title = マジLOVEレボリューションズ |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Iwahashi Seima |track2title = サンキュ |track2info = (as ST☆RISH) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Fujita Junpei |track2arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = Code: T.V.U |track1info = (with Ren and Cecil) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi |track2title = すべてを歌にっ！ |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track2arranger = Iwahashi Seima }} |track1title = Tenkuu no Miracle Star |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = - |track1composer = - |track1arranger = - }} |track1title = ファンタスティックmelody |track1info = (with |3=Otoya}}) |track1lyricist = RUCCA |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} Relationships See here: Kurusu Syo/Relationships. Gallery See here: Kurusu Syo/Gallery. Trivia *The character that makes his first name, 翔, means "soar" or "fly." The first character that makes his last name, 来, means "to become" and the second character, 栖, means "to nest." *In the game, he and Natsuki did not know each other in the past, unlike in the anime. *Kaoru, his younger twin, is taller than him. Coincidentally, Syo and Kaoru's voice actors are best friends in real life. *Syo and Natsuki's birthdays are on the same day, June 9. **Because of this, they would also age a year each on the same day, remaining close in age to each other. **The Kurusu twins share the same birthday as the Hitachiin twins from Ouran High School Host Club. *The official website for the anime confirmed Syo's and Otoya's ages to both be 15, along with Haruka's being the same age as them. However, since Otoya's birthday is in April (April 11''th),'' not long after a Japanese school year begins (April 1''st), should the series' school system be based on Japan's, he'd age right after the beginning of the school year to 16. In comparison, Syo's birthday (the date of which he also shares with Natsuki - June 9th) follows Otoya's; meaning Syo would age after him, but ''not long after as well. This would also apply to Cecil, whose birthday is October 31st, also coming after April; and possibly Haruka, noted to be the same age as Otoya and Syo (though she is not given an official birth date). (If Haruka were the same age as both of them, based on a real world system, this would place her birthday after April 1st, and possibly before Syo's June 9th.) *In the anime, he is the one with the acrophobia while in the game it is Otoya. *As a running gag, he is usually forced to cross-dress both in the anime and game. *Syo has been rated the best Otome character in B's Log. *Syo's star sign is the Gemini, the sign of the twins, coincidentally, he himself is a twin, with the other being Kaoru. *As of the first episode of the second season, Syo is the only character to have his exact height stated in the anime, as stated by Ai, Syo is about 161 cm tall (which is 5 feet 3 inches; Ai also suspects that Syo is actually no more than 160 cm tall or less according to Ai's visual judgement.). *The average height of males in Japan is 170–172 cm (roughly 5 feet 7 inches to 5 feet 8 inches) Syo is 9-11 centimeters or 4-5 inches under average height. **He and Natsuki have the greatest difference in terms of height, being 25 cm or nearly an entire foot shorter than Natsuki. *Syo is seen to be very acrobatic, along with Otoya Ittoki. *Along with being the shortest member of ST☆RISH, Syo is also the youngest member of the original group (Cecil is the youngest of the entire group as he is Otoya's younger half-brother through their mother). *Due to his heart condition, Syo had been told he would only live until he's 12. *According to Cecil in episode 2 of the second season, though Syo is small, he's very athletic and his cute looks yet masculine personality is his appeal, but his violent temper causes conflict with others. *As of the second season, it's been confirmed that Syo has gotten over his fear of heights, as he jumped into a tree chasing after Cecil in episode 2 and willingly jumped a great distance numerous times during a filming session that was incredibly high up and once without a safety cable in episode 3. *In the All Star Symphony Pack, Syo is stated to be from the Aichi prefecture. He is actually from Nagoya. *He had good results on Athlete Paradise Sagusa. **Athlete Paradise Sagusa is a sports-based variety show. *Recording stresses him out, but it is easier with trusted friends and Natsuki. *He has memorized all the lines to the movie, Space Superman Majindaa. *He hates wasabi. *His favorite food is dairy products. *In the 2015 "Ideal Husband" category of the "Top 20 Characters Otaku Want to Marry," Syo placed third overall, placing the highest of all the Uta no Prince-Sama characters that were on the list. *His overall appearance bears a striking resemblance to Finny (Finnian) from Kuroshitsuji. Category:Stub Category:S Class Category:ST☆RISH Category:Kurusu Syo Category:Idols Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Love Interest Category:Shining Entertainment